Dear Chris...
Courtney, still infuriated with her Total Drama Island elimination, writes a letter to Chris, thoroughly explaining every reason why she deserves to get let back onto the show. Does she succeed? You already know the answer if you watched TDA, but who cares! Brought to you by Mrdaimion. Story A/N: Sorry about the length, this is just a fun little one-shot I thought of and decided to write (although I probably did so too quickly, finishing in about an hour, still). Hope you enjoy it anyways, though. Dear Chris, Courtney tapped onto her keyboard, staring with a look of determination at the computer, knowing exactly what she wanted, and not planning to not get it. How have you been doing? Still looking as handsome as ever? Flattery was important to reach her goal- even if the flattery was visibly shallow. Of ''course you are, how could you not be? I mean, you have such great hair, amazing choice of clothes, a face that makes the girls melt...'' She had to keep herself from throwing up as she typed these words. She then pressed the "enter" key and finished with the flattery, now trying to get what she wants. Anyways, onto the point. I've been reviewing the contract for Total Drama Island, she almost typed "again," but decided looking too obsessive would be bad. Too hurtful for her case.'' And I noticed that in Paragraph 7, Subsection 3, it says that: "The contestant with the most people who voted for them is eliminated from the competition, and can't return." This rule was already broken, with Izzy, Eva, and Izzy (''again) returning, but Courtney decided that wouldn't be wise to type. However, if you review the episode, only Harold voted for me- therefore, technically, I never should have been eliminated. Right? So, if you don't want to get a big fat law-suit on your hands, you should allow me to debut. ''Courtney almost ended it there, but decided against it when she figured adding on more would make Chris easier to persuade. ''Besides, think about it- the remaining contestants are so dull, am I right? '' ''I mean, Harold, She had to hold her hands back from calling him a "is an ass who doesn't deserve to be on the show." hasn't done anything of importance if you think about it, all he's done is pretend he's cool, fawn over Leshawna, and somehow manage to keep himself in the game. And speaking of Leshawna, although, admittedly, she has brought some drama into the game, her days are numbered, as the contestants are bound to vote her off soon enough. I mean, fake crying for a reward? She's bound to go soon, if not next. As for Justin, he's a pretty boy who seems to think of himself as smart. She almost laughed as she typed this, not quite believing how Justin could think of himself as an "evil genius." Perhaps if the right antagonist came along- say, me- I could make him much more interesting then he is. Duncan's a bad boy, who's wild charms have been able to make everyone like him and his seducing behavi Courtney frowned as she realized what she typed, and hit "Back." Duncan's a bad boy who is bound to ruin the show, with everyone who hates him and the way he makes you feel like you're the only girl in the world, the way he breathes on your neck, the wa She sighed, and hit "Back" again. She'd have to get her lawyers to work on Duncan's paragraph. Beth and Lindsay are both two of the same- idiots, overly nice, and boring. The only difference is one brings male viewers (although not very much, I can assure you of that) and the other has to lie about having a boyfriend. And, finally, there's Owen. The one character every Total Drama fan can't stand. He's disgusting, annoying, and his only jokes ever are about farts. Trust me, you want him to be gone soon. So, ''She typed out, finally done with her letter. ''I hope you'll consider bringing me back into the game, so we can avoid a nasty lawsuit. With love, Courtney. After having her lawyers write Duncan's paragraph, she clicked "Send," and waited for a response. Finally, after about an hour, she got a response from Chris McLean, the email titled "Fine...". Courtney grinned. Courtney was back. A/N: Well? Did you like this short little one-shot? <3 If so, don't forget to leave a review on the talk. If you didn't, still leave a review to flame me. ;D xD Category:Noncompetition stories Category:Drama stories Category:One-Shots